The Equestrian Duelist
by KovuTheLion15
Summary: Back in school, they called me The Equestrian Duelist. I use a deck crafted from the creatures I love most in the world; Ponies. My sister gave me these cards, and I'm going to use them to their full potential. Duel Academy is only the first rung in the ladder, and with my best friend Bastion Misawa by my side, I know I can achieve anything! But Duel Academy isn't so simple...
1. Entrance Exam

**So er... hey guys!**

**So, this is new. Only one other story written in this crossover section, and it's a pretty good one as well. Well, now I know what I've got to beat! :)**

**So, my cards I'll be using (as I'm sure you've guessed) will be pony cards. I've actually designed these myself and put them into proper cards, so I know abilities and everything because I designed them. They're on my Facebook Page, Postin' Ponies if anyone wants to look. There's only 21 of them, but some monsters are doubled, as are spells, but some other cards you'll recognize. **

**What about the plot? Pretty simple really; you're following my transition through Duel Academy, right from Year One. Also, the events in Yu-Gi-Oh GX? Never happened. No Sacred Beasts, no Supreme King Jaden. At least, not yet ;)**

**So here we go. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (owned by Shonen Jump) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own this version of my cards, and my OC, who is called Rhys Davis :) BRING THE ACTION!**

The Equestrian Duelist

Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

Falling to one knee, I look up.

Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Duel Academy and the schools top female student, stands opposite me in this claustrophobic duel arena. So many eyes bear down on me... I must win however.

But how can I? She has Cyber Tutu on the field, and I have nothing, nothing at all. Save for one face down card. I know my face down could save me. I just need her to attack.

_RHYS DAVIS; 600 Life Points._

_ALEXIS RHODES; 3400 Life Points._

Yeah, things look pretty bleak, but I've gotten out of worse scraps than this.

"You've fought well. It's a pity I've got to beat you! Cyber Tutu! End this!"

I smile a knowing smile, a sly smile, one that I reserve for people who are about to get beaten. I stand as Cyber Tutu bears down on me, and yell;

"I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted!"

Alexis ground her teeth in frustration.

"For those who don't know, I can now Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in face-up Attack position. And I summon forth, Element of Magic - Twilight Sparkle!"

A flash of purple, a crackle of electricity, and Twilight stood in front of me. Now Cyber Tutu's attack would be directed at Twilight, and she had 1700 ATK points; more than Cyber Tutu's attack; she only has 1000!

I can only stand and watch as Cyber Tutu got two back hoofs to the stomach, destroying her. Alexis flinched, holding her arm over her face.

_RHYS DAVIS; 600 Life Points._

_ALEXIS RHODES; 2700 Life Points._

"I end my turn." Alexis said stubbornly; she had no cards left to play. As long I draw what I need...

"My draw!" I call, drawing a card. My eyes get wider with excitement.

"YES!" I smile that smile again, and clench my card tightly in my hand.

This card can end the duel.

This card can end Alexis Rhodes.

* * *

**TWO HOURS EARLIER, CHECK IN DESK...**

"Hello there, welcome to the Duel Academy entrance exams. What is your name please?"

The voice was strained, stressed. I wonder how many times today this man has had to ask that very same question. It was a well rehearsed phrase, and I just smiled.

"Rhys Davis?"

The man sighed and picked up a list labelled R. He scanned through it once, twice, a third time, before looking up at me.

"There's no Rhys Davis listed here. Are you sure you completed our application form fully? And that you passed the written exam?"

"Positive. I have the certificate here." I showed that I had passed my written exam, before it all finally clicked.

"Oh, Bastion... have you checked under the name Starstrike? He calls me that mainly, and I think he's changed my name." I chuckled out loud, but the man didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"Well, let's see here..." He put his pen between his teeth and scanned the paper labelled S. He found it quickly.

"Yep, right here. Starstrike. OK Starstrike, pass through these doors, and take a seat in the duel arena. Your name will be called when your exam is about to begin. Do you understand the rules?"

"All I gotta do is win. How hard can it be?" I said, giving my best, confident smile.

And the man even smiled back! Wow, I must have quite a effect on people!

"Good luck then."

I passed through the doors, adjusting the rucksack on my back. It contained my Duel Disk; a duellist's primary equipment; well, besides his or her deck of course. Said deck was in a carry case, which was attached to the back of my blue jeans. I patted it faithfully, checking it was still there. It was. I adjusted the lime green jacket I wore and progressed into the arena.

I looked to my right; four arenas had been marked out, and all four were in use; on one side, you had the hopefuls, the dreamers, just like me. On the other side, a teacher. Of course, they used exam decks; they were designed to pick out the weaknesses a duellist possessed.

Of course, that wasn't going to stop me. I patted my deck again.

_"It's OK Star. We've got this!"_

Oh yeah, did I mention I had a duel spirit?

Her name is Princess Luna. She is an Alicorn, and a damn powerful one at that. She wasn't my key card, nor my signature one either; but she had been there for me when I needed a friend, and she had always been there since.

"Of course we do." I whispered back. There was nothing to do now except wait. I walked towards a seat, but I walked into someone.

"Oh, sor - oh my god!"

I couldn't help but exclaim; I had just walked into Zane Trusedale! And next to him; Alexis Rhodes! They were both Obelisk Blue students!

"Zane! Alexis! Oh wow... how come you guys are here?"

Both looked at each other in surprise.

"You know us?" Alexis asked.

"Of course! I mean, what duellist doesn't know Zane and Alexis? Your both the best students Duel Academy has ever seen!"

Zane just smiled; it was a little smile granted. Alexis flushed, but only a little. Cool, calm and composed; this was how I pictured them.

But then, my eyes caught Alexis's gaze for the first time. I could sense power, potential; I could sense I would be seeing more of Alexis very soon.

"So, here to try out?" Zane said, snapping my trail of thought.

"Huh?" I said. Then I caught on. "Oh! Yeah you know it!"

"What kind of deck do you use?" Alexis asked. Professional interest must have gotten the best of her, but I just smiled my sly smile.

"Telling you would spoil the fun!" I winked at them. "But trust me, it'll be worth watching. I'll see you around?" I offered my hand to shake.

Zane took it, a smile gracing his firm features. "If you get in." He shook, and I offered my hand to Alexis. She also shook, but said nothing. I nodded, and turned away. I found a seat on the far side of the hall. Within seconds, Bastion Misawa himself had taken a seat next to me.

"So, already making friends are we?" he asked.

"Yeah I am; oh and thanks for changing my name. Idiot." I said, but I couldn't conceal my smile. Bastion just grinned.

"I thought a little joke might ease those exam nerves. I know what you are like." He said, shrugging.

I just nodded. "It's pretty simple. Once I get duelling, I'll be fine. I won't have time to worry."

_"Bastion Misawa, please report to duel arena two."_

"Well, here I go!" He said, slipping his Duel Disk onto his arm.

"Hey, me and you buddy! Good luck bro!"

Bastion just smiled, but he seemed to be turning a funny shade of green. I just chuckled as he walked away. As he disappeared, another kid with glasses and a mass of blue hair took his seat. He looked depressed. I could almost feel a nudge as Luna nudged my shoulder with her head, as if prompting me.

"Hey. My name's Rhys Davis, but my friends call me Starstrike. What's your name?"

He looked at me, his eyes hostile, but he then relaxed.

"Syrus. Syrus Truesdale." We shook hands.

"Truesdale? So you're brothers with Zane right? I bet your as good as he is."

Syrus blew air between his teeth.

"Yeah, I wish. I barely won my entrance exam. Barely."

"I've still got to do mine. But hey, at least you passed. You're in!"

I gave a smile, one the Syrus returned; weakly. Then, just as Bastion started his duel, another kid turned up.

"Woah, who's that?" He said, pointing at Bastion.

"Bastion Misawa." I said. "And you are...?"

"Oh sorry! Jaden Yuki." We slapped hands. "So, how you know Bastion?"

"I've been best friends with him for years. This year, we're both going to Duel Academy."

Jaden nodded.

"Well, I'll be following you! What about you?" He asked, turning to Syrus.

"Yeah, so will I." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about it though.

So we settled down to watch Bastion. He was duelling at the top of his game; as always of course. He quickly won his duel, and resumed his seat.

"And that, gentlemen, is how you do that." He said, as he sat down on my other side, his previous seat occupied by Syrus. I introduced my new friends, but as Jaden's name was called.

"Go get 'em J!" I said.

"I will."

We watched as Jaden got paired up with-

"Dr. Crowler? That's a bit unfair isn't it? I swear he only supervises these things?"

"Clearly not. I hope your friend Jaden is as good as he says he is." Bastion said. We settled down to watch.

And in just the third turn;

"I tribute my two tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler announced, placing the card on his Duel Blazer.

"No WAY is that in an exam deck! He's using his own deck! No fair!" I yelled. Bastion placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just wait, Jaden will come back."

But even little Syrus was getting worked up.

"Aw man! That's just not fair at all!"

But Jaden had a plan.

"I activate Polymerization! Fusing Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form... Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"Now that's how you duel!" I said smiling. And in no time at all, Jaden had made scrap metal of Crowler's Golem.

Jaden smiled. "That's game!" He said, then he waved at us. We waved back, grinning.

_"Thank you for coming, that concludes this years entrance exams."_

"WAIT!" I screamed. "I HAVEN'T DUELLED YET!"

A man in a black suit approached me.

"Sorry?" He asked. He was security, by the looks of him.

"I haven't duelled yet. Starstrike? Might be under Rhys Davis?"

He radioed someone. Then he smiled.

"Hold on a moment. There was a slight technical difficulty."

"Yeah, you better bloody believe it." I muttered loud enough so Syrus, Jaden and Bastion could hear me. They chuckled.

_"Rhys Davis, please proceed to Duel Arena 3. This will be today's final test." _The announcer declared.

"OK, here we go!" I said. I dropped my rucksack, retrieving the Duel Disk from it, attaching it to my arm. I smiled, but I was getting nervous. I could feel my legs begin to shake, but Bastion stood up, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"You can do this Star. Just relax."

I nod.

"Sure I can. I got this. Me and Luna both have."

I turn away, and walk underneath the arena. I slowly get lifted up...

And opposite me stands Alexis Rhodes, Duel Disk active and ready to go.

"Alexis? You're my duel partner?"

She just shrugged.

"You said your deck would be worth watching; so I wanted to duel it. I asked Crowler; he seemed in a bit of a foul mood. He muttered something about Slackers and told me to duel."

I closed my eyes. It was unlikely I could win, but my deck had not steered me wrong yet.

Come on then Luna, let's do this.

My eyes snapped open, and I retrieved my deck from it's case. I slotted it into my Duel Disk, and it activated.

"Bring the action Alexis! Let's duel!"

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**PRESENT TIME...**

"My draw!"

I had just drawn my best card! Well, the card that summoned it. Sorry Alexis, but it's time I showed you how to duel...

"YES!"

Alexis looked worried.

"I activate the Spell card Elements of Harmony!"

"Never heard of it." Alexis said. "But humour me."

I smiled my sly smile again. "Gladly. You see, I can only activate this card when I have six different cards either on the field or in my Graveyard that include 'Element' in it's card name. Well, I have five in my Graveyard, no thanks to you, and one on the field."

"So?" Alexis said, her teeth gritted.

"So, by removing all six from play, I can Special Summon, from my deck or hand, my most powerful monster!"

I quickly search my deck, finding the card I want, before slamming it down on the Duel Disk.

"Please give a warm welcome... to Princess Celestia - Princess of Equestria, in Attack mode!"

There was a burst of bright white light, and out emerged the regal form of Princess Celestia, Luna's sister.

"And if you think she looks impressive, just wait until you see her attack points! All 4000 of them, heading right towards you!"

"What? 4000?" The crowd cried in unison, and Alexis seconded that motion.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!" I cried. "Celestia, finish this! Attack with Sunlight Streak!"

Celestia's horn illuminated and she took to the skies, before performing one graceful loop. A bright orange streak shot out of her horn, and shot towards Alexis. She was completely defenceless.

"See ya!" I said as the streak hit her directly. She cried in pain, before hitting the ground on her knees.

"That'll do from me." I said. I removed my deck from the Duel Disk, retrieved the cards from my Graveyard, and put it back into my carry case. My Duel Disk deactivated as I walked towards Alexis. I offered her my hand.

"Hey, now that is what I call one hell of a duel. Thanks for that."

Alexis smiled, taking my hand. "That was a brilliant move. I'm glad you're coming to Duel Academy... means I can get a rematch!"

I chuckled. "Defiantly! Don't be a stranger!" I said. She smiled once more and turned away, leaving the arena. I turned away as well, knowing that I had not seen the last of Alexis Rhodes.

Not by a long shot.

**Well, that's the first chapter all wrapped up. I quite enjoyed writing that! **

**Please, let me know what you think in honest opinions through some reviews! I appreciate all feedback that I get, so tell me if I went wrong somewhere.**

**So, I'll see you soon, and keep playing those cards right ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD **


	2. That Big Brotherly Instinct

**Hello again everyone, and welcome back to chapter 2!**

**Well, four reviews, five favourites and eight follows… on a story that only has one other competitor in this section? I thought this section was dead, literally dead. Well, guess I was mistaken! I'm glad I can offer some more reading material for you!**

**So, for those who don't know my writing style, I like to interact with a few reviewers per chapter; this way, I can answer any questions you may have, as well as involve you in the way I think; that way you can understand and feel more involved in the way I write. Let's answer some reviews shall we?**

**To Higuchimon, I agree, my OC cannot bend the rules of duelling. I'll leave that to Yugi and what not. However, please don't think I don't know Cyber Tutu's ability; I am well aware, she's in my deck in real life. I also agree that Alexis (or Asuka as you called her) would finish me, and activating Call of the Haunted would trigger a replay. So, Alexis would have replayed, but she didn't activate Cyber Tutu's ability, as it is optional. You will find out why in a few chapters, so please don't think I don't know what I'm doing. Keep reading, and you'll find out **

**To Zamairiac, much love to Woona. She's totally awesome **** Wait 'till you see her in battle **

**To Finalaeon9, it's good to be back! I haven't been gone for that long; just consider it a little holiday while I planned some stuff. Anyway, keep reading!**

**And finally, to the random reviewer berderdercicero, I might throw them in. You'll see soon enough ;)**

**So, let's get down to it! BRING THE ACTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (owned by Shonen Jump) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own this version of my cards, and my OC, who is called Rhys Davis.**

The Equestrian Duelist

Chapter 2: That Big Brotherly Instinct

"_RA?"_ I cried in anguish. "I only got into Ra Yellow? No fair! I bet Alexis Rhodes; an Obelisk Blue! _OBELISK!_ I should be there easily!"

The person who handed me my uniform seemed used to people yelling at him. He took a deep breath, and replied evenly.

"Unfortunately, to get into Obelisk straight, you need to graduate from a certain prep school and/or have a duelling history. However, that's not to say you couldn't get into Obelisk while at the school."

Still fuming, I snatched the uniform out of his hand.

"Thank you. Sorry for kicking off." I said, beginning to calm down. He just smiled at me lightly.

"It's fine. And, good luck. I warn you, it's not easy."

"Of course it isn't." I said, giving my sly smile. "Otherwise, any old Average Joe could get in."

I walked away from the line, to where Syrus, Bastion and Jaden were waiting. Bastion had also got into Ra Yellow; so at least we would be staying in the same dorm. Syrus and Jaden however had only gotten into Slifer Red.

"How come you're only in Slifer? You guys should be in Ra, at least. Jaden beat a bloody teacher, and a really good one for that matter. And Syrus is brothers with Zane, so that should count for something, not to mention I watched him duel earlier; he rocks!"

Syrus just shrugged.

"Lucky draw." He said quietly. I looked at him with concern, but said nothing. Jaden also shrugged.

"Who cares? It just means I've got some work to do! Besides, Red is so my colour!" He said, giving a huge smile.

I swear, Jaden is always smiling, no matter what. We walked out of the small hut and headed towards the boat that was docked. Our suitcases, full of clothes and a couple of spare Duel Disks (well, that was my suitcase at least) had already been sent ahead. My rucksack on my back contained my new uniform; so my Duel Disk was attached to my arm. My deck, as always, was attached to the back of my jeans. I gave it a faithful pat. Bastion was already dressed in his Ra Yellow outfit.

"Now people know I'm in Ra. I might get a little respect."

I grinned at him. "Bastion, you earn respect. People will respect you when they see you duel; after all, this is Duel Academy!"

"You are right." Bastion said. He said no more. Bastion was good at that; he said very little sometimes, but when he did speak, it was normally something worth hearing. We walked up the steps and onto the main deck.

Almost instantly, there was a duel going on. Everyone had gathered round a marked out duel area, as a new student, in his crisp Slifer Red jacket, fell to his knees. A new student, wearing a freshly pressed Obelisk Blue trench coat, stood opposite.

"Haha! That's another pipsqueak down! Who's next?!" He cried.

I pushed my way through the crowd; my protective big brother instinct had taken over. Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were hot on my heels.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked him. I took a knee next to him.

"He's good… Now I know why I'm in Slifer." He said, his bottom lip quivering.

"Hey, it's alright! He's in Obelisk; it was unlikely you would win. Don't worry, there's always another duel."

The kid nodded, smiled and left the arena. Everyone parted, letting him pass.

"Bastion, go after him. Make sure he's OK."

Bastion turned away and went after him. I then looked up at the Obelisk.

"Feel proud of yourself? Picking on a Slifer? Shows how good you really are." I said, venom in my voice.

"Think I'm not good? I'm in Obelisk Blue! Of course I'm good!" He yelled back, getting quite fired up at my remark.

I could sense Luna. I looked to my right; and there she stood.

_"We've gotta beat this guy."_ Luna said. I turned back to him, nodded to myself.

"OK, I challenge you to a duel!"

"You got it!" The Obelisk said.

"What's your name?" I said, as I pulled my deck out of its case and started to shuffle it.

"Daniel. Daniel Miller." He said, spitting his name at me like a cobra spits venom. "What's yours, slacker?"

I considered this for a second.

"Call me… Starstrike." I said, inserting my deck into the Duel Disk. I pressed the 'ON' button, and the Duel Disk activated. "Bring the action!" I cried, drawing my starting five cards. He drew his.

The duel began.

_STARSTRIKE: 4000 POINTS_

_DANIEL MILLER: 4000 POINTS_

"I'll kick things off!" Dan said, drawing a card. "First, I play Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!"

His monster appeared. Not exactly threatening, but 1900 ATK points wasn't a laughing matter, especially from a Level 4 monster.

"That'll do from me." He said.

"Is that it? I expected more from an Obelisk." I said, drawing a card.

"OK, first I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards!" I drew a further two.

"Awesome! OK, I start by playing the Spell card, Double Summon!"

"Don't forget my magician's ability! Every time you activate a Spell card, my magician gains a Spell counter. So that's two!" Daniel called smugly.

I grimaced. I couldn't let him get that third counter. If he did, he could tribute his monster for Dark Magician... not good.

But then again... he needed that Skilled Dark Magician on the field when it was his turn to use it! Time to destroy it!

"Well, Double Summons' effect allows me to Normal Summon or Set twice this turn. So I'll start by Summoning Element of Kindness - Fluttershy, in Defence mode!"

A flurry of pink butterflies flew around the arena, and out emerged Fluttershy. She took one knee in front of me, quivering slightly.

"Oh, that's a big and scary man..." Fluttershy whispered, but only I heard her. I knew it was a long shot, but 2000 DEF points would keep me safe from most things.

Dan scoffed and laughed.

"A pony? That's your deck? Ponies? My god, this is going to be the easiest game ever!"

Fluttershy looked a little put out, and everyone around us began to agree. I sighed.

"On with the duel? Don't forget about Double Summon! So now, I summon; Element of Magic - Twilight Sparkle!"

Slapping the card next to Fluttershy on my Duel Disk, Twilight emerged. She gave Fluttershy a confident smile.

"So what?" Dan said, arms folded, cards in left hand. "She only has 1700 ATK points. It's not even nearly enough to take out my monster."

"You're right. So let's change that! I activate the Equip Spell, Element Tiara - Magic, and I equip it to Twilight!"

A golden tiara with Twilights' cutie mark appeared atop her head. She smiled lightly.

"You see, this make Twilight a Level 7 monster; and it gives her a very handy 500 point attack boost; taking her to 2200!"

Dan's arms suddenly unfolded.

"Let's see how smug you look after this! Twilight! Attack Skilled Dark Magician with Magic Supernova!"

Twilight's eyes closed, and her tiara began to glow. A small aura surrounded her, and her eyes opened. A purple streak shot from her tiara, striking Dan's monster in the chest. It recoiled in pain, before exploding. Dan held his hand over his head as he took damage. I couldn't help but smirk.

_DANIEL MILLER; 3700_

_STARSTRIKE; 4000_

"I'll lay two cards face down, and give you a shot. Not bad for a Slacker, eh?" I said. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, from ear to ear.

"You've annoyed me long enough! Draw!" Dan retorted. He stared long and hard at the card he drew, then he turned and played it.

"I summon Skilled White Magician in Attack mode!" He called. After a bright white light, his second magician appeared. It still didn't have enough ATK points...

"Now I activate my Spell Card, Pot of Greed! Two more cards, and a spell counter for my magician!"

He drew twice more. I won't lie. I didn't feel very confident.

"I activate Lightning Vortex, discarding Dark Magician from my hand! This destroys all face up monsters you control!"

I could only watch as Twilight and Fluttershy disintegrated into dust. I quickly transferred them both to my Graveyard. Now, with two face down's, I could save myself from damage this turn. But it depended what Dan would do next, and what I drew. His magician now had two counters on it, as Lightning Vortex is a Spell Card.

"Don't play another spell... please..." I muttered.

"I play my Spell Double Summon! So now I can Tribute Summon, and because I can, I'll activate Skilled White Magician's ability! By tributing him, I can Summon Buster Blader!"

"Oh come on!" I said. Enough already, end your turn! Buster Blader was powerful enough on his own! 2600 ATK to be exact!

"I'll activate Monster Reborn, and this allows me to Special Summon a monster from either of our Graveyards... but I'll Summon from mine. Dark Magician, join me!"

Dark Magician, the ultimate Spellcaster, now stood opposite me.

"At least it's not Dark Magician Girl. I don't think I could bring myself to attack her." I said, chuckling. Jaden and Syrus chuckled as well.

Dan snorted. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Oh, seriously? Hurry up, while we're young!" I said.

He gritted his teeth. "I play POLYMERIZATION!"

"Oh, not good!" I said.

"I fuse Buster Blader with Dark Magician, in order to Summon... the one... the only... DARK PALADIN!"

The monster appeared above me. I grimaced. 2900 ATK points... this was going to hurt. A lot. Or maybe... my trap card!

"DARK PALADIN! ATTACK THAT SLACKER!"

Dark Paladin began to move, but I chuckled.

"I activate a trap; it's known as Negate Attack! This negates your attack, obviously, and ends your Battle Phase."

"OK, I end my turn. Beat that Slacker!" Dan taunted.

I just smiled my sly smile again. "Don't tempt me. I draw."

Hmmm... I've just drawn something awesome, but I can't summon it this turn. With that, Elements Unite and Rarity in my hand, I think I know what I'll do. I'll leave him his Dark Paladin for one turn...

"I summon everyone's favourite pony... Element of Generosity - Rarity in Defence mode!"

"I preferred Fluttershy." Syrus muttered quietly, but I heard him. I whipped around, and gave him a look. He shut up.

Sparkling diamonds made way for the ice white form of Rarity. Like Fluttershy, she took a knee.

"Ergh, that outfit is disgusting darling." She said, staring Dark Paladin in the face. "If you swing by my boutique, I could defiantly spruce it up a bit."

Dan just laughed. "I cannot believe you play with these weaklings! 1000 DEF points? I mean, what's even the point?"

"Oh, you'll see. I play with these cards for a reason, and they've never steered me wrong. I've never lost faith in my cards, and that's why I'm not giving up, not just yet. Now, I'll play my trap; Call of the Haunted! Now I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in face-up Attack Position; and I pick Twilight!"

A crackle of electricity, and Twilight reappeared.

"I'll lay one card face down, and I'll end my turn." I say. Next turn, his Paladin is going to be history.

"Finally. Draw!" He said, drawing a card, his Obelisk Blue coat swishing in the wind as the boat began to move. Everyone momentarily lost their balance, and I had to put a hand on the floor. But I quickly recovered as Dan made his move.

"OK, I activate the Spell Card, Spell Books In A Pot! Both of us draw three cards!"

I drew my three. Equestria, Rainbow Dash, and Elemental Sacrifice? Oh yes!

"Now, Dark Paladin, attack Twilight Sparkle now!"

Dark Paladin rushed towards Twilight, seemingly determined not to get cut off again, but I just grinned.

"Not very good at this are you? For an Obelisk, I would have at least thought you would have taken my face down into consideration. Guess not."

Dan looked a little lost.

"Tch! Fine! I activate my Continuous Trap; Elements Unite!"

"What does that do?" He said. He sounded a little desperate.

"Oh, don't worry, it doesn't destroy Dark Paladin. Basically, I can only activate this if I have two or more monsters that have 'Element' in it's card name. Luckily, I do. So now, I can change your attack target from one 'Element' monster to another. So, you'll be attacking Rarity instead."

Dark Paladin changed course halfway through and attacked Rarity. She just had time to squeal; "Not the mane!", before being struck with his massive sword. I covered my face as a great gust of wind blew past me in the aftermath.

"Sorry Rarity." I said.

"I set one card, and that's it."

"OK. My draw."

I drew my card.

"Perfect! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field, so I'll destroy your face down!"

"NO! Not Mirror Force!" He cried.

"And now, by tributing one face up 'Element' Monster I control, I can summon this monster! See ya later Twilight!"

Twilight disappeared, to be replaced by the royal blue form of -

"Princess Luna - Princess of the Night!"

Everyone gasped as the Princess walked onto the field. She took a stand next to me just as her ATK points popped up.

3000.

"3000!?" Dan bawled. "OK, OK I get it now..."

"But you didn't get it soon enough. Luna, attack with Dark Eridication Beam!" I cried, pointing a finger at Dark Paladin. Luna's horn began to glow, and she flew into the sky, just as she unleashed a jet black beam of magic from her horn. It smacked Dark Paladin in the face, and he exploded.

_DANIEL MILLER; 3600 _

_STARSTRIKE; 4000 _

"Still not looking so tough there Dan. I'll end with one face down."

Dan didn't even speak as he drew a card. All bravado now gone, he was very quiet.

"I'll place one card face down." He said.

"Alright, my move!" I said. I drew. I could end this duel right now...

"OK, I'll activate my Field Spell; a little Spell I like to call Equestria!" A little extension mechanically whirred out of the end of my Duel Disk, and I slapped the card into it, and it retracted, swallowing my card whole. Suddenly, the whole field changed.

We were now standing in a lush green field. In the distance behind me, was Canterlot Castle, a rainbow stretching above it. Dan seemed perplexed by the change of scenery. Every so often, a Pegasus flew over us.

"Allow me to explain. Basically, while we're in Equestria, all Beast type monsters gain an additional 500 ATK and DEF points! So, here's one right now! Element of Loyalty - Rainbow Dash!"

Some thunder clouds emerged above us, and rainbow coloured lightning bolts struck the ground. Rainbow Dash flew out of said cloud, leaving a rainbow coloured streak behind her. She began fluttering just above my head.

"So, she's got 1800 base ATK, and thanks to Equestria, she gets 500 extra points, making her 2300!"

"Wha-wha-what about Luna?" He asked, stuttering.

"She doesn't get any. Beast-Spellcaster type. Anyway, let's finish this. Luna, attack directly!"

Dan regained his composure. He almost chuckled. Wait a sec... his face down!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armour! This destroys the attacking monster! So, bye-bye, _Princess!"_

He put extra emphasis on the word Princess, and that only annoyed me more. Princess Luna exploded.

"Damn it!" I said in frustration. But don't forget about Rainbow Dash! Rainbow! Attack Dan directly! SONIC RAINBOOM!"

Rainbow flew up into the sky, until she was so high not even I could see her. Then, she began to drop, faster and faster, until there was an explosion and a rainbow coloured shockwave erupted above us in the sky, rippling out like a water ripple in a pond. Rainbow dropped from this shockwave like a bullet, having broken the sound barrier.

She flew straight into Dan.

"Ohhh, you're gonna feel that!" I said, a small grin emerging. I was having a blast! I didn't remember the last time I had this much fun!

_DANIEL MILLER; 1300_

_STARSTRIKE; 4000_

"I'll pop these two face down, and that'll end my turn." I said, slotting another face down into the Duel Disk. So now, Secret Mission and my recently drawn Elemental Sacrifice face down, I could finish this duel.

"Draw!" Dan called, drawing again."OK, I'll set these face down. Your move."

"OK! My draw!" I drew. Brilliant, only Elements of Harmony... but I've only got four out of the six Elements to use! No Celestia for me then, not yet...

Screw it. He's got two face downs, no cards in his hand... he must have something at the ready. But I musn't hesitate. Hesitation only lead to mistakes.

"Rainbow Dash! Attack directly!"

"Not so fast! At this instant, I activate Magic Cylinder!"

"Oh no!" I cried.

"Oh yes! This negates your attack, and you take damage equal to your monsters attack points!"

There was nothing I could do as Rainbow Dash lost control mid flight and slammed into me. I hit the floor as my Life Points dropped for the first time.

_DANIEL MILLER; 1300_

_STARSTRIKE; 1700_

"I end my turn. What's the matter Slacker? Did you not see my face downs? I expected more from you." He said, attempting to adopt my tone. It didn't suit him, not in the slightest.

"Come on Star! Get up!"

That was Bastion. How many times has he had to say that? I pushed myself up, and looked sideways. There he stood, the little Slifer from earlier by his side. I've got to keep fighting... I've got to win!

"OK, I enter my second main phase and activate Spell Books in a Pot! We both draw three!"

I draw. Applejack, her Element necklace, and Lightning Vortex? No point in using any of that yet...

"Alright, I end my turn." I said sourly. There must be something I can do...

Dan drew. "I call forth Dark Elf in Attack mode!"

2000 ATK points. Not exactly a huge total, and it still wasn't enough to take out Dash. A point I made.

"She still can't take out Rainbow Dash!" I said, pointing to the Pegasus that was hovering above me.

"I activate Malevolent Nuzzler! Let me tell you how it works; basically, this increases my monsters attack by 700 points!"

"But then... Dash!"

"Unfortunatly, Dark Elf requires me to pay 1000 life points to attack with her; but it's worth it! ATTACK!"

Quickly, my face-down! What was it again? Argh! I can't remember!

Rainbow Dash took a hard hit, and she exploded. I groaned as I took damage.

_DANIEL MILLER; 300_

_STARSTRIKE; 1300_

"I end there. One more move 'Starstrike'. Make your move." He said, tauntingly. He was in control; I had no monsters.

"Draw!" I said. Wait, Applejack!

"I summon Element of Honesty - Applejack, in Attack mode!"

She appeared in a flurry of light, and turned to smile at me.

"Howdy partner." She said, smiling. I grinned back. "And don't forget about Equestria's effect! This takes Applejack from 1600 to 2100 ATK Points!"

Dan just held his arms out. "Increase her points all you want. You still can't beat Dark Elf!"

"But you've beaten yourself! Think about it; you have 300 life points. You can't attack again, it would kill you!"

That shut him up.

But that won't stop me. Now was the time to finish this.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell; Lightning Vortex! This should look familiar, but in case you forget, I'll explain how it works! By discarding one card, I can destroy all face-up monsters you control! So I'll discard Element Necklace - Honesty!"

Dark Elf exploded.

"And you know what that means, don't you? You're wide open! NOW APPLEJACK! FINISH THIS! ATTACK WITH APPLE BUCK!"

Applejack adjusted the Stetson on her head, then charged at Dan. She spun at the last second, and launched two powerful hoofs towards his face. Dan got thrown backwards as he hit the floor.

_DANIEL MILLER; 0_

_STARSTRIKE; 1300_

"And that's all she wrote." I said, smilig my sly smile.

I retrieved the cards from my Graveyard and smiled as Applejack vanished. Placing my deck back in it's carry case, The Equestria back drop vanished, making way for a destination.

"Duel Academy." I said, as my Duel Disk retracted. I walked over to Dan, and offered him a hand.

"Sweet duel man. But next time? Don't pick on Slifer's just because you're in Obelisk Blue. A few of them are more powerful than you think."

I helped to his feet, and he just nodded. He walked away quietly, before everyone cheered. I just smiled. Bastion and the Slifer came over.

"Star, this is James." Bastion said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand. He grinned. Jaden and Syrus joined us, and we walked over to the railings. Duel Academy was fast approaching.

"Let's go guys. We've got some matches to win."

**Annddddd that's Chapter 2! My god, that took me forever!**

**Of course, I try to be as accurate as I can be with the card descriptions and what not, but of course, if I did go wrong somewhere, please tell me. I'm still learning myself, of course. Again, please leave your honest opinons in a review, telling me what you think and how you think i could improve my writing. I'll see you all soon for Chapter 3!**

**Keep on playing those cards right... ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	3. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3!**

**See, here's the deal. I'm not feeling to great right now. Not fantastic, but I've dug deep in order to give you this chapter. If this chapter is somewhat lacking, I apologize in advance, but rest assured I will be back to my normal self shortly.**

**Well, by the looks of things you're all quite enjoying this story! I'm glad I can brighten up your day for you (well, I'm certainly trying :') ). So let's answer some reviews shall we?**

**To LightningClop, do you mean you are going to write about my OC facing yours? Or that you are going to be making your deck soon? Either way, I'm looking forward to it! **

**To Zamairiac, I will most defiantly be using Nightmare Moon, because she is, of course, just that awesome! **

**So, let's get right down to it. BRING THE ACTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (owned by Shonen Jump) and I do not own My Little Pony (Owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own this version of my cards, and my OC, who is called Rhys Davis.**

The Equestrian Duelist

Chapter 3: Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew being at Duel Academy was going to be eventful; but I didn't expect my journey to the Pro League to start before I even got there!_

_I faced this kid called Dan Miller. God, he was so stuck up; I swear, if Obelisk Blue students are even remotely like him, I don't think I'll be mixing with them any time soon. Of course they can't be! I mean, Look at Alexis; look at Zane! They're just awesome._

_My first night at the Academy; well, let's just say that the word eventful doesn't really cover it. We were shown to our dorm by some Spanish dude, the head of Ra Yellow, but I can never remember his name. It turned out me and Bastion were going to share the same dorm room, so that's a plus. But since I arrived, there's only been one thing on my mind._

_Alexis Rhodes._

_Not her as a person, what I said probably came out wrong. But our duel, my duel that decided if I got into the school. When I had Summoned Twilight, I should have Summoned Fluttershy… that way, Alexis couldn't have activated Cyber Tutu's ability…_

_But I did Summon Twilight. And Alexis didn't activate that effect._

_Why? Is it possible… that Alexis Rhodes threw that duel? That she lost on purpose?_

_Of course not. It's Alexis Rhodes. She wouldn't do that!_

_Would she? I'm not so sure. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight. Talking of sleep, I'd better get too it. Bastion keeps tutting, and I think I'm keeping him up._

_Alexis? What really happened in that duel between us?_

-Line Break-

I awoke with a heavy head and an even heavier body. Every single inch of me aches, and I do not want to rise from the soft covers of my bed. My eyes open slowly, millimetre by millimetre, trying to adjust to the harsh, morning sunlight. Bastion must already be up; as I twist over to greet him, his bed is empty, and already made. Then, the sound of rushing water greets my ears. He must be in the shower.

I hop out of bed and pull on my dressing gown. I make my bed, and arrange my equipment for the day; My black trousers, yellow shoes and my brand new, fresh and flawless Ra Yellow jacket. Socks and underwear of course. On top of my clothes, I place my brown deck box, and a Duel Disk. I decided I'd always carry one with me. After all, this is Duel Academy!

As I finished, nodding contentedly to myself, the water stopped and Bastion came out of our bathroom, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. I covered my eyes.

"DUDE! I just woke up and the first thing I see is your naked body? Well, guess that's just set the tone for the day."

Bastion just chuckled at me.

"Finally, you're awake! I thought you'd never get up. Now come on, go get showered and dressed. Breakfast will be in a little while, and I want to get out and get duelling. We don't have lessons for our first day, so I want to duel some other people."

"OK, OK, just don't drop that towel until I get out of here!" I said, laughing. I pick up my clothes from my bed, leaving my deck box and my Duel Disk on the bed, and I went to shower. I started the water, and as I began to wash, I couldn't help but think of Alexis again.

I'm almost sure she threw that duel. I'm almost positive she did, the more and more I think about it. I wash shampoo through my hair, trying to wash away my worries and my feelings, but it wasn't working. I felt like I had cheated my exam to get here; I felt dirty, wrong. I climbed from the shower, towelled off, and dressed. I left my chocolate brown hair messy; just the way I like it. I brushed my teeth vigorously and smiled at myself in the mirror.

You could see my lack of sleep on my face; I did look exhausted. But I digress. I walked out the bathroom, now fully dressed, to find Bastion just walking past our bathroom door, coming away from the entrance to our room. He looked a little troubled.

"Oh hey buddy. Who was that?"

"A teacher. He was just letting us know about the schools opening duel. Every year, the students have a duel in the duel arena, and the whole school watches. The competitors are chosen at random."

"Oh, that's cool! Who's duelling?"

He looked into my eyes.

"You and Alexis Rhodes."

My jaw dropped and my head spun.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I said, walking down the narrow corridor and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Unfortunately not. But look on the bright side; you've already beaten her once. You can do it again!"

I looked up at Bastion. I should tell him everything. Of course, he is my best friend. If you can't talk to your friends, who can you talk too?

"Bastion… I think Alexis threw that duel. She didn't activate Cyber Tutu's ability. She should have won, but she didn't! It's all a lie! I shouldn't even be here!" I hung my head in shame.

Bastion sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Either way, you still beat her. You still Summoned Celestia, and that's not easy. And besides, look at it this way; you can consider this your entrance duel. Consider this your test."

I nodded, still not convinced. "Yeah, I guess. When's the duel?"

"Midday exactly." He said. "I'd do some editing if I were you. She'll be out for blood this time."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Package for Rhys Davis!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Bastion rolled his eyes as I walked towards the door.

"Don't tell me you forgot something."

I shrugged. "Well, you know me." I said, winking. I opened the door, and there stood a postman. It was a relatively small package; what could I have forgotten?

"I just need a squiggle on this line here?" He said, offering me a clipboard with an official piece of paper on it. I signed the line the gent had indicated, and he smiled.

"Enjoy your day sir." He quickly checked the name again. "And good luck in that duel of yours." With that, he turned away.

"Errr… yeah." I closed the door behind me, staring at the package. It was small, it must be some more cards. I checked the address it was sent from; I recognized it as my home address. My sister must have sent them on for me. But I had all the cards I needed.

I opened the packet, and six cards dropped into my hand. I recognized them all; they were my sisters' favourite cards! True, I had my sisters' deck after she had given it to me, but these cards were the cards I was never allowed to touch. But now… I was holding them in my hand!

They went straight into my deck box. I didn't even hesitate; I knew that they should be in my deck easily. Now, I stood an even better chance of defeating Alexis! I could do this!

"Star? You missed something." Bastion said. Bastion had stayed silent through the whole thing; silently observing, watching my actions. I walked over to him and he handed me a piece of paper; it must have dropped out of the package, but I was so caught up in the moment I must have missed it.

"Thanks bro."

I turned the paper over and began to read.

_Rhys._

_Your sister wanted me to send these on to you. She thinks you will need them more than she does, after all, you're the duellist of the family. _

_Good Luck Rhys, and don't lose those cards; I know Lily gave them to you, but you know her… She'll probably want them back at some point!_

_Your mother._

A single tear dropped and fell onto the paper.

"Oh, Lilbo. Thanks for the cards!"

"Well…" Bastion started, reading through the piece of paper, "Now she's given you the tools to win. All you've got to do is use them."

"Yeah. Yeah you bet I will."

Bastion slipped his Duel Disk onto his arm and slipped his deck under his jacket.

"Look, can I meet you there? Well, I'll be watching as you duel Alexis. I want to go and have a quick duel myself."

I just nodded, giving him a smile that didn't feel right, even as it spread across my face. Bastion didn't notice anything however. He just smiled as he picked up one of our dorm room keys, and his little PDA. That was standard issue for all Duel Academy students; it was so teachers could send us messages about class cancellations, and we could manage duel requests digitally as well as having to fill out the appropriate paperwork.

"OK. See you later, and good luck. I'll be right behind you. Don't forget to lock the door behind you."

I nodded again, and Bastion slipped out of the room. I was alone again. I collapsed back on my bed, before Luna appeared next to me.

"_Don't worry; we can still win this!"_ Luna said, nuzzling my cheek.

"I know, but this is Alexis we're talking about; she's gonna be back, and even more vicious than before."

"_Just don't lose faith. Win or lose, you're here, and you're in Ra Yellow. Have faith in yourself, have faith in us, and I promise you'll pull through."_

I looked sideways at Luna, and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I hope so Luna. I hope so."

Time flew, and soon enough, it was time for me to leave. Picking up a little music player I had brought from home, I plugged in my headphones and pressed play. I pocketed my PDA in my other pocket, slipped on my Duel Disk and attached my Deck Box to the back of my freshly pressed trousers. I walked out of the room, locked the door, and pocketed the key.

I was away from the dorm and walking up a small, narrow dirt track, heading towards Duel Academy's main complex. The Duel Arena had to be in there… I mean, it made sense right?

I was alone, but that was how I liked it before a big duel. It enabled me to think, relax a little; if I could. Then, through my headphones, came the one song that never failed to make me smile. I burst out singing.

_It's a beautiful day, and I can't stop myself from smiling…_

I was almost dancing as I walked along, happy and care-free. In fact, I almost forgot completely that I was probably heading to imminent doom.

Almost.

Before I knew it, I had to stop dancing like an idiot; I was walking up a now concrete path towards Duel Academy's main entrance. People were getting their game on, as Jaden would have said; all sorts of monsters were everywhere. But I just smiled, taking my headphones out my ears and turning off my music player. I pocketed them both, and entered the complex.

* * *

"Welcome students of Duel Academy, to the new semester, and the first official duel of the year!"

Thank god Crowler said official. Clearly he wasn't looking out of the window this morning! But I digress. I was beginning to feel nervous again. I now had two thousand odd students staring at me, not to mention all the teachers, and, opposite me, standing tall?

Alexis herself.

"So, let's get this_ friendly_ exhibition match underway!" Crowler called into his microphone. Got to love how he put extra emphasis on the word friendly.

"First, representing Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!"

A lot of people cheered, especially males, I noted. Man, some people…

"And over here!" Crowler began, pointing a hand in my direction. "From Ra Yellow, freshman Rhys Davis!"

A few cheers, but mainly clapping. Of course, no one knew who I was really. It seems my duel against Dan hadn't spread around all that quick. Fine. I would just have to win this duel, and if not win, just go down fighting!

My deck, already shuffled, was in my Duel Disk. I thumbed the ON button, and held my arm aloft as the contraption activated. Alexis just smiled at me. I smiled back before my smile turned to a look of horror.

That was not a nice smile. That was her evil smile. Her own disk activated.

"Bring the action Alexis!" I called, picking up my top five cards. I wasn't going to lose this. No way.

"Hm. Gladly!" Alexis said back.

"DUEL!" We cried together.

_ALEXIS RHODES; 4000_

_RHYS DAVIS; 4000_

"Ladies first!" I said.

"Fine by me!" She drew. "I start by Summoning Etoile Cyber!"

I was already starting to have flashbacks as her monster appeared on the field. I remembered this card; I made short work of it last time. I plan to make even shorter work this time.

"I set one card face down, and let you have a go." She said, her face staying hard and fine.

A good first move, I guess. That's about the most I normally expect. I look at my own hand. No monsters. At all. I had to draw one.

"My draw." I said, guts swooping as I drew a card. It was a monster! Good, maybe I can get through this…

"I'll Summon Element of Honesty – Applejack in attack mode!"

Some apples appeared, a flash of orange, and out came Applejack. Her Stetson bounced on her head as she hit the floor. 1600 ATK points, more than Etoile Cyber's 1200. This would be a good start.

I glance at my hand again. Nothing else useful as of yet…

"OK AJ! You ready girl?" I say, smling at her.

"You betcha pard'ner." She said with a rosy cheeked grin.

"Then let's go! Attack Etoile Cyber with Apple Buck!"

Applejack lowered her head and charged, but Alexis clicked her fingers and up popped a trap card.

"I activate the trap – Doble Passé! This makes your attack a direct attack." Alexis said.

I shrug. Fine by me!

Applejack ran past Etoile Cyber and kicked Alexis right in the stomach. The male crowd groaned along with her.

_RHYS DAVIS; 4000_

_ALEXIS RHODES; 2400_

But Alexis just straightened up once more and continued on.

"But now, the monster you were attacking can attack you directly! But thanks to Etoile Cyber's ability, she gains an additional 500 ATK points if she attacks you directly; so she attacks for 1700 points!"

I raised my right arm to shield my head as Etoile Cyber kicked me in the kidney. I dropped to my knees.

_RHYS DAVIS; 2300_

_ALEXIS RHODES; 2400_

I could see why Alexis did that. I suppose the only advantage was I've still got Applejack. Well, there isn't much I can do…

"I set two face downs. That ends my turn."

OK. So I've got Wild Natures Release and Negate Attack face down. That'll stop Alexis for a turn or two.

Alexis drew. My hand clenched around the remaining cards in my hand.

"First, I switch Etoile Cyber into Defence, and then I Summon Blade Skater in Defence. That's it."

"That's it?" I muttered to myself. I give a shrug and listen to the crowd. They were clearly expecting a little more from Alexis as well. I suppose you can't do brilliantly every turn.

"OK then. My draw!" I call, drawing my card. I glance at it.

"It's you." I say, a small smile emerging on my lips. Glancing at my hand, I smile a little more. I can get two monsters in one turn! I feel confidence rising inside me… Maybe I just can win this! OK Lily, let's see what these guys can do…

"I Tribute Applejack for Shining Armour – Captain of The Royal Guard, in Attack mode!"

Applejack disappeared in a cloud of apples, only to be replaced with the snowy white form of Shining Armour, clad in silver battle armour, blue hair blowing lightly. 2000 ATK points. That'll do me for a while.

"But I'm not done there." I say, selecting another card in my hand. Hopefully, this works…

"I now activate the Spell card, The Power of Love!"

Alexis sniggered a little. So did everyone else in the audience if I'm honest. But I would have the last laugh.

"I'm taking by your snigger that you don't know what this card does; so allow me to fill you in! If I have a Shining Armour face-up on my side of the field, which I do, I can play this card to Special Summon a monster from my deck or hand. But not just any card!"

I pull my deck from the disc and begin to search. Typical I find it at the bottom. God my shuffles suck sometimes…

I place it on the Duel Disk, replacing my deck as I go. I place the card next to Shining Armour on the disc.

"Please give a warm Academy welcome to my sister's favourite card; Princess Cadence – The Princess of Love!"

A flurry of crystal hearts swirl around the arena, and I could have sworn I saw Shining Armour smiling, like he knew what was coming. Maybe he did. I smiled too as Cadence appeared. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress, with a headdress to match. She walked over to Shining and the two nuzzled. Every female member of the audience cooed and applauded.

Glad my cards are making an impression. Clearly, however, I'm not. That'll change. Cadence's 2400 ATK points would take care of that for me.

"Oh, and did I mention her ability? When she's Summoned in the way she just was, she gets what's known as a Love counter!"

A small heart popped up above her head.

"And by removing this counter from her, I can increase her ATK points to 3000 until the end of my next turn!" I say with a final flourish, raising my hand as the heart popped, and Cadence's horn glowed. It's like she was absorbing the energy the heart gave off, just as her points increased.

Alexis looked a little surprised, but she wiped her face clean and grinned.

"There's only one down side to all of this; Because of my The Power of Love Spell card, I'm not allowed to attack this turn. But that's all to come! I'll end my turn there."

Alexis just grinned. "That's not a bad move there. Not bad. But this move will blow you away! Draw!"

I cross my arms, feeling the material of my Ra jacket. It was extremely comfy. As Alexis drew, I glance around the arena, and see Jaden, Syrus and Bastion up high, leaning against the bannister.

I could almost feel Bastion urging me on. I could do this.

"I play Polymerization!" Alexis said, holding the card out to show me.

"Huh?" I don't remember Alexis fusing in our last match. Was this a new tactic?

"I take Etoile Cyber and fuse her with Blade Skater in order to create Cyber Blader!"

This awesome looking skater emerged from a portal that Polymerization had made.

"And now her ability activates! Because you control two monsters, Cyber Bladers attack strength doubles from 2100 to 4200 ATK points!"

I bit my lip. Ah. "I see what you did there."

"But you didn't."

"You're right. I didn't."

"OK Cyber Blader! Attack Shining Armour!"

"Activating Trap card!" I call, raising my hand up as the Trap rose. "Negate Attack! This negates the attack and ends the battle phase."

Alexis didn't even look phased or even slightly annoyed. Maybe this wasn't her end game.

"I'll set this face down. It's your move Rhys."

I grin. Of course, I can't take out Cyber Blader just yet, but it'll do for now.

"I'll draw!" I said, drawing. Nothing useful, only Celestia. But I can't Summon her. Guess I've got no option…

"I activate my Spell; Wild Natures Release! I select Shining Armour as he's a Beast-Warrior type, and here's how it works. He gains ATK equal to his DEF, but he's destroyed during the end phase. No matter though. So, he was 2000 ATK to begin with, but he's just gained an extra 2200, taking him to 4200!"

Now Shining Armour and Cyber Blader have the same Attack points!

"I attack Cyber Blader with Shining Armour! Royal Canterlot Strike!"

Shining took a brave run forward, Cyber Blader skating out to meet him. Cyber Blader swirled as Shining jumped, hoofs outstretched. There was a colossal explosion, and both monsters disintegrated into dust. I shielded my face with my arm as a gale force gust of wind blew past me. Alexis, I could just make out, was doing the same.

"Now, let's finish this. Cadence, Attack! Super Loving Blast!"

Cadence went to take off, but Alexis had other plans. She clicked her fingers again, and up popped another Trap card.

"Oh come on! Another one?" I asked. I was getting a little exasperated with this. This was just getting annoying!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!"

A full, spooky looking circle appeared beneath Cadence. She found she couldn't move.

"I can't move!" She said, gritting her teeth. She sounded a little scared as well.

"Hang in there girl. Don't worry…" I said. But I _was _worrying. Of course I was going to be worrying!

"Alright… I end my turn. Cadence's ATK points return to 2400."

"Well, I think we should end this. I'm beginning to get tired of this. Draw."

She drew. If she could end me now…

"I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field."

"Cadence!" I cried, watching as a lightning bolt crashed into Cadence, making her explode.

"Now I activate Machine Angel Ritual! By getting rid of Cyber Tutu and Cyber Angel – Benten, I can now Ritual Summon Cyber Angel – Dakini!"

"Oh great! Oh, just great!" I said.

"Now, Dakini! Attack Rhys directly!"

I closed my eyes as Dakini came running at me, twirling the sword she held in her hand. I felt the sword slice me across the back, and I dropped onto my knees.

"Arrggghhh!" I yelled as I hit the floor.

_RHYS DAVIS; 0_

_ALEXIS RHODES; 2400_

I sat down and disengaged my Duel Disk, retrieving my cards for the Disk and the Graveyard. Cards now returned safely into my deck box, I stood up. I had to hold my head high!

"And now, I present your winner; Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes! Commiserations to our valiant loser; Rhys Davis, Ra Yellow freshman!"

This time, I got a greater applause than Alexis; and quite a few cheers as well.

I managed to make it back to my dorm room before the tears started to flow.

* * *

**_MIDNIGHT…_**

I had not moved from my bed since the duel. The only thing I had done was remove my Duel Disk and my jacket, so I was now just in a black T-shirt. I was so weak, and I felt so pathetic.

My staying here at Duel Academy was not worth it anymore. I didn't have to be here, nor, I thought, should I be here.

Just then, a sharp, but quiet knock on our door brought me to my senses. I glanced over at Bastion; he was asleep, and when he was asleep, nothing ever woke him up. You needed an atomic bomb, and then some.

I reached off my bed and slipped my Duel Disk onto my arm. When you get an unexpected visitor at midnight, you want to be on your guard. I opened the door just a crack, and peered out.

"Hello?"

"Rhys?"

I gasped.

"Alexis? What's wrong?"

"Can we take a walk? I want to talk to you."

I shrugged. "Sure."

I grabbed my key and followed Alexis. We walked down the stairs, and out of the dorm. We walked together until we were at the harbour. She stood quietly for a while.

"So… what's up?"

"Our duel. You're quiet the opponent."

"Thanks. You could have told me that tomorrow though. It is quite late." I said, chuckling.

"No, I couldn't. I feel I owe you an explanation. About why I threw that duel."

**So, there you are! Chapter 3, all wrapped up. That took me forever! I made it eventually though. I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**As always, please leave me an honest review about what you thought. If I've messed up or anything.**

**So, I'll see you soon, and keep playing your cards right… ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	4. Crystal Vs Ponies

**Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 4!**

**Well, I'm gonna be honest; I'm feeling pretty good again. I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly enjoying writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it, as always. You must remember that I'm always writing to the best standard that I can manage, so, if chapters take a bit longer than normal, you know that I'm probably heavily correcting my chapter, because I'm not very happy with the way it came out first time. But, remember, every chapter I release, will be to the best standard I can manage.**

**So, to my numerous reviewers;**

**dr-fanmai-lover, I'm going to be honest; I didn't understand a word you said :')**

**Xeno Gundian, you can find my deck on this website; PostinPonies. All you gotta do is go into photos and click on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Album. I'm updating more as I develop more **

**TheCentauress, in fact, Celestia isn't supposed to be Exodia, her Summoning requirements were based off Rainbow Dragon :') But instead of having them on the field and just playing it, you needed the card to do it, making it much harder. Luna, again, isn't supposed to be Ra, she's actually based off Blizzard Princess, as you can Normal Summon her by Tributing one Spellcaster type, you can Summon Luna by Tributing one 'Element' monster. All makes sense right?**

**OK, so in this chapter, I decided that I'd start off with the GX tournament in terms of events for the year. And that, of course, means the arrival of Jesse Andersen, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, and Jim Cook. Viper's here too, but there is no Yubel. Sorry, but I detest Supreme King Jaden so much that I don't even want her in my story. Hope you can understand that guys, but it will be worth it, I promise. So, let's bring the action!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (owned by Shonen Jump) and I do not own My Little Pony (owned by Lauren Faust/Hasbro). I only own my OC, Starstrike, and my deck, which I have created myself. Enjoy!**

The Equestrian Duelist

Chapter 4: Crystal Vs Ponies

_Dear Diary, _

_I knew Alexis threw that duel. I just knew it!_

_Her reasoning behind it did not make sense…_

"_Do you remember when you first bumped into me? Back before your entrance exam?" Alexis had said, rubbing her arm awkwardly._

"_Yeah. So?" _

"_Well, it's… like I sensed something. I don't even know what that is. I had a feeling when our eyes met. I can't place it…" She had said, slowly and evenly. She was avoiding my eyes, and she kept rubbing her arm, as if embarrassed about something. I couldn't place what though. I just nodded._

"_Umm… OK." I had replied, unsure of what to say. What could I say?_

"_Rhys… I realise that you're someone I want on my side. As a friend." She had said, turning to face me now._

"_Of course. I regarded us as friends before anyway." I said, shrugging and giving a small chuckle. _

"_Good. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? It's the start of the GX tournament isn't it?" Alexis smiled at me._

"_The what?" I said._

_She covered her mouth with her hand. I guess she hadn't meant to tell me that._

"_You'll see." She said, before walking off._

_I'm so confused right now._

_What had Alexis sensed? What on earth did she mean? And why was she so embrassassed? You know, I don't even know anymore. I'm just going to focus on my duelling and hope this all sorts itself out. Of course, it won't until I do it myself. But hell, might as well enjoy this GX tournament while I can._

* * *

I wake the next morning to a sharp knock on our door again.

"Erghh… what now?" I say, dragging myself out of bed. Bastion still slept soundly. I push him off the bed as I walk past him.

"Oi! Get up!" I yell, laughing as I opened the door just a crack.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey Jaden! Two seconds…"

I throw on a dressing gown and open the door for him. He walked in, looking around our room.

"Well, this certainly beats the cockroaches over in Slifer."

I had to chuckle. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish!" He said, smiling again. Then… Something appeared on his shoulder.

"Is that… Winged Kuriboh?" I said, pointing.

"You can see him? Really?" Jaden said, getting excited. "You can see Duel Spirits?"

"Yeah! Can you not see mine?"

Jaden now looked confused, but Kuriboh nodded.

"I think Kuriboh can. Luna? You around here?"

"_I am now." _Luna said, appearing next to me. Jaden's eyes lit up.

"It's Luna!" He said. "This is so cool!"

"Bastion?" I said. I shook my head in disbelief. I could not believe that he was still asleep, despite all the noise me and Jaden had just made.

"BASTION!" I yell. Finally, he awoke.

"Come on, get dressed. We've gotta get going!"

As I spoke, my PDA beeped. I picked it up, and read out the text.

_Will all students please report to Classroom 6 for a special announcement at precisely 11 o'clock. _

"Special announcement?" asked Bastion, clearly confused. I just shrugged, although I knew full well what it was about.

"Come on, get in the shower and get dressed. And no half hour showers either, we haven't got long."

* * *

I stood shoulder to shoulder with Alexis on my left, Bastion to my right. Alexis winked at me, and I just smiled back. I knew now. This was about the GX Tournament.

Chancellor Sheppard stepped out on the little stage and addressed us.

"Welcome students, to what is to be the first GX Tournament!"

A murmur of uncertainty rippled through the crowd. No-one knew what this GX tournament was.

"The GX Tournament has been designed so that the international branches of Duel Academy may come together and the students of each branch can duel. Of course, our international branches have brought their best duellists. But I honestly believe that you students are just as good, if not better. So without further ado, let's introduce them!"

We stayed silent; apart from Jaden.

"This is so sweet. I've gotta get my game on!"

I roll my eyes. Typical Jaden.

"First of all, hailing from South Academy, it's Jim 'Crocodile' Cook!"

"Hiya mates!" He said, walking out onto the stage. His face was heavily bandaged on one side, and he wore a cowboy hat. On his back… was an actual crocodile.

"Woah. He's awesome." I muttered. Hopefully no-one heard me.

"Next up, from East Academy, its Adrian Gecko!"

"Hello everyone!" He said, walking out and standing beside Jim. I didn't trust him I decided. There was something about the way he kept sweeping the room with his eyes, kept darting his eyes back and forth at me.

"Then, coming in from West Academy, Axel Brodie!"

This guy didn't even say hello. He just walked over and took his place beside Adrian. This guy looked mean, no, more than mean. He looked like he was on a mission. He had what looked like a gun on his belt, but when I took the time and looked, it was defiantly a duel disc. What an odd design.

"And last, but certainly not least, coming to us from North Academy, its Jesse Andersen!"

No-one came out onto the stage. Huh. Guess the North Academy representative chickened out. I grinned lightly to myself.

"Wait a sec! I'm here!"

We all turned, not to the doorway the others had come from, but from the entrance to the classroom behind us.

There stood a green haired boy, and the first thing I noticed was the duel spirit. I didn't recognize it though. What kind of animal was that? All around me, I heard whispers.

"That's Jesse…"

"Isn't that the kid with the Crystal Beasts?"

"I hear he's got the Rainbow Dragon."

I just shrug. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

Jesse ran up and took his place beside the others. Of all of them, you could tell Jesse was the youngest, or at least looked it, not to mention he looked the most laid back of them all. He looked so casual; it took me a few seconds to place where I had seen behaviour like that before…

Of course. Jaden.

"What do you think Bastion?" I asked him.

"I think… I've got to start work." He replied, not removing his eyes from Axel. I had to admit, Axel did look a little shifty. I decided that along with Adrian, who was still sweeping the room with his eyes, I would keep an eye on him.

"Let's try this again. Coming down form North Academy, Jesse Andersen!"

"Hiya folks!" Jesse said, giving us a wave. Before I knew it, I found myself waving back like a total idiot. I liked this kid!

"And we also have a new teacher coming over from West Academy. Please welcome, Professor Thelonious Viper!"

And out walked the most intimidating man I had ever seen. My legs felt like total jelly, and I found myself leaning on Bastion for support. I always got this way when I felt intimidated. Alexis turned her head, looked concerned, but I waved her away. I would be fine.

Viper went on to explain about a new 'Bio-Band' system he had developed, which we would all be required to wear as we participated in the GX tournament. The rules would be easy; we would each start with one GX medal, and you had to participate in one duel per day. If you won, you got all of the defeated person's medals. So, if you had one, and your opponent had twelve, and you won, you would get all twelve.

"Sounds easy." I whispered. Of course, there would be some sort of catch, but I shrugged. I would worry about that when I got to it.

But then what he said really hit home.

"All the members of staff have agreed that to kick off the tournament; we will have one friendly match, not for medals. Of course, we will issue the Bio-Bands and hold the match afterwards, in exactly one hour. Our match will be between…

His eyes began to scan the crowd. I could feel my own palms beginning to dig into my Ra jacket, looking for some sort of comfort. He had already spotted me.

"What's your name kid?" He asked, voice booming so much I jumped a mile.

"R-R-Rhys Davis." I answered, stuttering like a child who had just had his cookie stolen. I swallowed hard and forced myself to stand upright. Right now, I was representing Duel Academy! Stand proud kiddo!

"Our match will be between Rhys Davis of Duel Academy, and…" With a small glance sideways, his opponent was chosen.

"Jesse Andersen, of North Academy!"

"Sweet! I can't watch to face you!" Jesse said. "The Equestrian Duelist himself!"

We were issued our bands, and then I left Bastion to hunt down Jesse. I found him alone, looking through his deck.

"Hey Jesse." I said, smiling at him. Again, I spotted the spirit.

"Oh, hey! I'm so excited for this match!" He said, winking. I had to ask.

"Hey… who's the spirit?"

Jesse almost looked shocked rigid. "You can see her?"

"Yeah. I can see Duel Spirits." I said grinning. "If you can see her, this is Princess Luna." I said, making a gesture to my right, where I knew she always stood.

"Pleased to meet you Princess." Jesse said, bowing his head respectfully to her.

"_The pleasure is mine, Jesse." _She answered.

"And this here is Ruby Carbuncle!" Jesse said, petting the head of his Spirit fondly. I smiled.

We stood awkwardly for a moment, before I asked the question that had been most bugging me.

"Umm… why did you call me The Equestrian Duelist? No-one has ever called me that, apart from my best friend back in school before I came here…"

Jesse blushed.

"Shucks, I guess I should have explained that one. You see, there was a rumour going around our Academy about you. You have the only cards like yours in the world, and they hold some sort of mystic power about them. Apparently, your Princess Celestia card? It's like a God!"

That was news to me. I'm famous? Really? I knew my cards were unique; Pegasus himself designed them for my sister, but as she doesn't duel, she gave to me. But that all aside, I was curious about the way people had whispered about Jesse when he had entered.

"But what about you? You use… Crystal Beasts, am I right?"

Jesse gave a nod.

"Yeah! I won them at a tournament when I was a kid. Pegasus himself gave them to me. He said they'd chosen me, or something like that. Only I could break the Crystal Seal they had embedded themselves in."

That was fascinating! Cards actually choosing someone? You could guarantee this was not going to be an easy duel. But I was so prepared for this.

Crystal Vs Ponies. Both of us own the only copies of our cards in the whole world, making them unique to just us, and we were about to pit them against one another?

Get ready Duel Academy. You won't have a seen a match like this before. Not in your lifetime anyway.

* * *

"Let's get this duel underway! Duellists, prepare your decks!" Viper shouted through a microphone.

My Duel Disk activated and I slipped my deck into the slot. I nodded to myself lightly. All around me, I could hear people cheering, taking sides.

"Go Jesse!"

"Go on Star! Knock his Beasts out of here!"

"Come on Jess! Make mincemeat of his ponies!"

I grit my teeth. Touched as I was that people were taking sides, I didn't like people insulting my cards. I just shrugged it off though. I had to focus. I glanced behind me, and there sat Bastion, Syrus, Jaden and Alexis sat there, looking at me. They would be cheering me on.

I hoped.

"Bring the action Jesse! Let's do this!"

Jesse held his arm aloft as his own Duel Disk activated.

"Let's see how good you really are!" He called back.

"LET'S DUEL!"

_JESSE ANDERSEN; 4000_

_RHYS DAVIS; 4000_

"Visitors first!" I say, giving him a wave. "Kick this off!"

"You asked for it!" Jesse said, drawing his card. "I start by playing my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, in Defence Mode!"

A pure emerald comes up, but then it cracked, shattering to make way for some thick chunk of a turtle. It was almost like I could hear it speak!

"I don't do well around crowds Jesse. I think I need to change my shell."

Jesse just chuckled.

"You always say that. Just stay calm. You're good, I'm here. That ends my turn."

"Righty ho! My move! Draw!"

I draw. Sweet!

"Let's go, Element of Loyalty – Rainbow Dash!"

Dashie swooped down and began to hover above my head. Jesse looked almost starstruck. I gave a grin. I couldn't attack this turn. His turtle has 2000 DEF points, and Dash only has 1800 ATK. I'd have to hang on for now…

"Alright, I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

OK, so I've got Negate Attack face down. That'll stop him for a while if he decides to attack, but there aren't many things that can take out Dash. Let's just hope he doesn't get this Rainbow Dragon out any time soon…

"As cool as your ponies are Rhys, I'm afraid they're going down! My draw!" Jesse drew. His face lit up, and I knew he had something good. But what exactly?

"First, I Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Come on out!"

Pure topaz appeared, before it too, like the emerald before it, shattered, and out jumped a deadly looking tiger. He also spoke.

"Let me at that pony of his. I'll clip its wings!" He said.

"You got it! Topaz, attack Rainbow Dash! Topaz Incisor Shred! "

I held up a hand, clicking my fingers.

"Go, Trap Card! Negate Attack!"

"I set one card, and end my turn." said Jesse, not at all looking put out. In fact, he even looked pretty relaxed still. Clearly, Jesse has had to fight himself out of closer corners than this. Well, let's end this quickly.

"I draw!"

Ponyville, the field spell? This was different to Equestria, and it wouldn't help Jesse. As he has Beast type monsters, he would gain point advantages as well as me, but Ponyville would stop that…

"I'll activate this; my field spell Ponyville!" I say. The little extension whirred out of the disc at my words, and I slapped the card into it.

Now, the field around began to change. When the backdrop finally stopped moving, we were standing in the town square of Ponyville. Looking up, you could see Rainbow Dash's cloud palace, and all around you were famous landmarks. Sugarcube Corner, Twilight's Library, and you could even make out Sweet Apple Acres. Here, I could relax.

"So, this Field Spell… what does it actually do?" Jesse asked, seemingly perplexed by his surroundings.

"This gives all cards with the word 'Element' in its card name an additional 400 ATK points, taking Rainbow Dash to 2200 ATK!" I say, a small smile emerging on my face.

"So, now, let's deal with that Tiger! Rainbow Dash, attack with Sonic Rainboom!"

Jesse had other plans however. He clicked his fingers, raised his hand, and out came—

"Go, Trap Card. G Force!"

"G Force?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so now you have to battle a Crystal Beast in my hand!"

"Right…"

"And I choose my Cobalt Eagle, in defence mode!"

Cobalt appeared, shattered to a thousand pieces, and out came a majestic looking eagle, wings crossed over his chest. Topaz retreated to his hand, and Rainbow Dash made extremely short work of his monster.

But it wasn't, however, the last I was going to see of Cobalt, quiet clearly. As Cobalt got destroyed a solid lump of Cobalt appeared where the Spell and Trap cards normally go.

"Wait a sec, I've just destroyed him! Why's he still here?"

Jesse just gave a grin and crossed his arms.

"It's the Crystal Beasts special effect! When they're destroyed, they just retreat into my Spell and Trap card zone as precious crystal!"

I sighed in exasperation. Jesse could really duel; there was no taking that away from him. I would just have to step up my game.

I glance at my hand. Hmmm, that could be handy… let's wait until next turn. See what he does.

"Ok. Your move."

Jesse drew. Again, his eyes lit up. What now?

"I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, in attack mode!"

His mammoth really was a lump to contend with, but it still has 500 ATK points less than Rainbow Dash. I gave a little grin as I realise he just made a major misplay.

Wait, or had he?

"And now I equip him with the Spell Card, Crystal Release! This bumps his attack points up a notch, 800 points to be exact, taking him up 2500!"

Rainbow!

"Now go, Amber Mammoth! Amber Charge!"

"Get ready Dashie! This is gonna sting!"

Amber smashed headfirst into Rainbow Dash, and she exploded into a cloud of dust.

_RHYS DAVIS; 3700_

_JESSE ANDERSEN; 4000_

I lowered my hand from shielding my eyes as Jesse gave me a very broad smile. So that was the way he wanted to play? Let's see how much he's laughing when I get out my trump card…

"Your go." Jesse said, still smiling. So, no trap cards? Then I got it.

"He can't play them. I'll bet those Crystal Beasts are in his Spell zones for a reason, maybe a card couples with them or something. But I'll be ready." I whisper. "I Draw!"

I draw. So, I've got my trump card, but lack the summoning requirements. Let's get two out right now. Lucky I drew Swords this turn…

"First, I activate the Spell card Double Summon! This allows me one additional Normal Summon this turn. And next, I play another Spell; Swords of Revealing Light! This stops all attacks from you for a full three turns."

Jesse said nothing. Maybe he was already trying to figure out a way to beat me. Wasn't gonna happen kiddo…

"So, using my two Normal Summons, I summon Element of Kindness – Fluttershy, and Element of Laughter – Pinkie Pie, both in defence mode!

Both appeared in a flurry of butterflies and balloons. Pinkie looked a lot happier than Fluttershy did.

"That's an awfully big mammoth…" Fluttershy said, shaking a little. I remembered Jesse's dragon. Fluttershy hated dragons.

"He is big… but maybe he likes parties!" Pinkie said, chuckling. I shook my head. What on earth…

"I end my turn with one face down." Let's see him play something now…

"Alrighty then. It's my move!" Jesse drew a card. This time, his eyes didn't light up. Maybe he hadn't drawn anything. I was right.

"I'll pass this turn, seeing as though I can't attack."

"Righty ho. Here goes something!" I say, drawing again. Yes, that's four! Two more… Deck, don't fail me now…

"I Summon, Element of Honesty – Applejack, also in defence mode!"

Applejack took a knee beside Fluttershy and gave her an encouraging smile. All I need now is Twilight and Rarity and I've got the set! Then I'm going to finish him… once and for all.

"That's it Jesse. Your move."

Jesse drew again. He gave a small smile. Of course, all my Monsters only had weak defence points, but Ponyville did have another effect. I wouldn't tell him just yet though. I chuckled lightly. I was still safe for now…

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light!"

A hurricane style whirlwind flew past me and my Swords card shattered into a thousand pieces. Damn it!

"Now that's out of the way, let's try this again! Amber Mammoth! Amber Stomp!"

Amber Mammoth charged once more, and raised one hoof, prepared to stomp Applejack to oblivion, but I raised my hand.

"I activate the second effect of my field spell; Ponyville!"

"What?" Jesse cried in surprise.

"Did you forget that right now, you're in my world Jesse? Prepare yourself, because this one's a screamer…"

Jesse waited, and Amber kept coming.

"Once per turn, the first monster that includes 'Element' in its card name? If it's attacked, and would destroyed? It isn't! So your Mammoth's attack? It's done a grand total of sod all!" I said, a massive grin spreading across my face. In your face Jesse!

Amber Mammoth tried to knock Applejack down, but Applejack just dodged out of the way, like he wasn't even there.

"I end my turn." Jesse said regrettably.

Ok Deck… I need to more Elements… please don't fail me…

"Draw!" I call, puling the card in one great sweeping motion.

YES! It was Twilight! Now I only need one more, and this game is as good as mine! Let's sling her in attack mode though… I need to get rid of some defence he has…

"I summon Element of Magic – Twilight Sparkle, and thanks to Ponyville's 400 ATK boost, this takes her to 2200!"

"Now, Twilight. Let's take out the turtle! Magic Supernova!"

A burst of concentrated magical energy shot out Twilight's horn, smacking the turtle right in the face. I cringed lightly.

"That'll sting!" I said, smiling lightly to myself. No more turtle. Of course, a lump of emerald appeared, but I wasn't concerned. Perhaps I should be, but I'm feeling quite relaxed.

For a nice change. I don't remember the last time duelling was this fun!

"That's it Jesse. It's your move."

"You got it! My draw!" Jesse drew, and he punched the air.

I cringed a little. Maybe I should have put down Mirror Force. I've got that and my trump card, Elements of Harmony, in my hand. Looks like I just made a major misplay…

"I play the Spell Crystal Beacon! When I've got two or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Card zone, I'm allowed to Summon one from my deck, and I choose my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

His Pegasus appeared, and I weirdly noted that it was actually an Alicorn, like Luna. Focus Rhys!

"And due to his effect, when he's summoned, I'm allowed to place a Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap card zone! So I place my Amethyst Cat!"

A lump of Amethyst appeared. So he had three. Amber and Sapphire made five, and I know he's got Topaz in his hand, so that's six. Emerald, Amethyst, Amber, Sapphire, Topaz and Cobalt.

Ohhh, its Ruby he's missing. Then he's got the set. I heard someone say he needs all seven on the field or in the graveyard for him to do something, but I wasn't sure what. I had a feeling is was to summon that Rainbow Dragon of his. Jesse snapped me out of my train of thought.

"And I haven't Normal Summoned yet, so I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Come on back buddy!"

Topaz reappeared. I did not like the look of this, not one bit…

"Amber Mammoth! Attack Twilight Sparkle! Amber Stomp!"

"Ponyville's effect kicks in now! I still take damage, but Twilight isn't destroyed!"

_RHYS DAVIS; 3400_

_JESSE ANDERSEN; 4000_

"Now Topaz, take out Pinkie Pie! Topaz Incisor Shred!"

Topaz leapt at Pinkie, but she just giggled and Topaz destroyed her. No matter… at least Elements of Harmony works from the graveyard too, right?

"Oh, and Sapphire? Take out Applejack! Sapphire Horn!"

"You've got it Jesse!" The Alicorn – sorry, the Pegasus cried. He flew into the air, and drove his head straight through Applejack.

That's it then. I need Rarity this turn, or it's all over.

"It's your move Rhys. But either way this duel goes, I've been impressed. If all students at Duel Academy are like you, I think I've got my work cut out for me."

A loud variety of cheers erupted. I had completely forgotten about the crowd of nearly two thousand odd people watching me and Jesse battle it out.

Let's finish this.

"MY DRAW!" I call, praying I got Rarity.

My god… it was Rarity! Yes! But I'm not going to Summon Celestia this turn. Jesse knew about Celestia, so had he been keeping count of my monsters, like I have his?

"I Summon, Element of Generosity – Rarity, in defence mode!"

Rarity appeared in her snowy white form. She didn't even look phased, staring down my monsters the way she was.

"Well darling, we've had to fight our way out of tighter corners than this. Let's do it!" She said, speaking to me now. I nod.

"You got it Rarity. I set one face down, and attack! Twilight, do me a favour, and take out that tiger! Let's give that thing a manicure! Magic Supernova attack!"

Twilight shot Topaz with one clean shot of magic, and Topaz reappeared in the Spell and Trap card zone. I grinned ever so slightly. I had the upper hand. Now, we had two monsters each, and I had one of the best trap cards in the game on my side.

"Your move." I say, grinning. I had this wrapped up.

"You're only missing Rainbow Dash, then you've got Celestia." Jesse said. Well, that was wrong. But it had been a long duel, so it was hard to keep track of absolutely everything right?

But Jesse drew. He smiled.

"I play Crystal Beacon once more. You remember how this works right? I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast?"

"Yeah, go for it!" I say, egging him on.

"I will! I Special Summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in Attack Mode!"

Ruby? He's got all seven! He's got the Rainbow Dragon, I'm sure of it!

"And due to Ruby's effect, I can now Special Summon as many Crystal Beasts back from my Spell and Trap card zone as possible. So come on back Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle!"

Both monsters reappeared, and now I was staring down five monsters.

"And now I control all seven of the Crystal Beasts, I can summon my most powerful monster; RAINBOW DRAGON!"

"Oh, really?"

"Nope, not really." Jesse said, chuckling. "I don't have any monster zones free, so I couldn't play it anyway, but I don't have that card. It's not been made yet."

"Ouch. Must suck to have an incomplete deck."

"A little, but I can still finish you right now! My Crystal Beasts! Take out his monsters!"

I chuckle. "Not so fast kiddo! I play a trap; MIRROR FORCE!"

"Mirror Force?"

"Yep! I knew you were going to go for the full frontal assault, so I made the liberty of preparing for you. This destroys all your attack position monsters; or to put it another way; everything!"

All Jesse's monsters went to the graveyard this time. He didn't keep any.

"Your move. At least you can't finish me in one go."

"Can't I?" I say, drawing. "I play my spell, Elements of Harmony!"

"Oh you're kidding me!" Jesse said in utter disbelief.

"Yep! So now, I remove all six of my Elements from play, so I can summon my most powerful monster; and I'm not bluffing! So here she comes! Princess Celestia – Princess of Equestria!"

**That's the end of the chapter folks! A very long one, and I apologize for the wait, but I've had a week off and I've been at tournaments all week, so I apologize for the wait, hopefully it's been worth it! I'm leaving what happens next to your imagination for a while, but keep an eye out for my new Yu-Gi-Oh fic; I think you guys are going to enjoy it I hope ;)**

**Keep playing those cards right… ;)**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


End file.
